digimonfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Aquilamon
Hi Aquilamon! DigiPedia freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:Aquilamon. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Wichtig: Lies dir unbedingt die Leitlinien durch! Viel Spaß noch, -- LARSMON (Diskussion) 14:43, 9. Sep. 2009 =Was soll das den ...= ... du mischt dich einfach ein und redest irgendein ,sorry für die wortwahl, Hippie-Müll, darüber das es auf dieser seite darum geht freudnschaften oder gemeinschaften zu knüpfen. also wenn du das tun willst gibts es genug andere seiten dafür ... Schmadley 18:42, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC) =Na gut= is ja okay. aber versuch dich da das nächste mal rauszuhalten .... ich geb auch zu das ich überreagiert hab.^^ wenn du etwas neu komemntierst schau mal nach oben da steht es eingrahmt wie das geht.Schmadley 13:10, 10. Sep. 2009 (UTC) = Zusammenhalt = Ich geb dir recht Aquilamon:Lasst uns alle zusammen arbeiten! (Metalgarurumon95 13:54, 10. Sep. 2009 (UTC)) = genau = Natürlich helfe ich dir:FÜR DIE DIGIRITTER! = Suche = Wo den eingeben ick kriege da nur portugisische nicht digimon seiten hin? Bitte hif mir thx (Metalgarurumon95 12:42, 11. Sep. 2009 (UTC)) = Plan XD = Ich hab auch nen plan! :) (Metalgarurumon95 12:44, 11. Sep. 2009 (UTC)) = Ach so = Jo,dass bild hab ick gefunden,den plan nit! :) Dass bild iss gut! Hier gefällts mir wirklich gut!Endlich leute die so denken wie ich! ;) (Metalgarurumon95 12:47, 11. Sep. 2009 (UTC)) = Plan = Also ich würde erstmal alle stimmen sammeln und für neue mitglieder anwerben wie du!! Grüße: (Metalgarurumon95 19:44, 11. Sep. 2009 (UTC)) = Plan = Na gut wenn es soweit ist sag mir bescheid! (Metalgarurumon95 12:13, 16. Sep. 2009 (UTC)) = Neue mitglieder = Ich habe sozusagen werbung gemacht und einer wird sich auf jeden fall anmelden (Metalgarurumon95 12:15, 16. Sep. 2009 (UTC)) = Hilfe = Ich werde dir wiegesagt auf jeden fall helfen! Schreib zurück! :) (Metalgarurumon95 15:02, 21. Sep. 2009 (UTC)) = Danke = Ich hoffe dass ich dich nicht reize wenn ich auf deine seite so unwichtiges zeug schreibe,aber danke für das gute aufnehmen und für die hilfe bei problemen kumpel. ^^ (Metalgarurumon95 13:28, 24. Sep. 2009 (UTC)) = Danke = Sobald ich dir helfen kann werde ich dass tun! Meld dich nur bei mir kumpel. ^^ Falls mal jemand gegen dich was hat verteidige ich dich auch! (Metalgarurumon95 13:21, 25. Sep. 2009 (UTC)) = Das stimmt. = Ja da haste recht,es gibt nicht viele leute wie du und ich! Also mein wirklicher name ist Marco,ich bin 13 werde jetzt 14 jahre.Ich bin leidenschaftlicher digimon fan,lese gerne,schwimme gerne und bin froh jemanden wie dir begegnet zu sein!(Soll sich jetzt nicht schleimig anhören!) ^^ Wie alt bist du? (Viele grüße: Metalgarurumon95 16:43, 26. Sep. 2009 (UTC)) = Vertrauen = Du kannst mir ruhig vertrauen! ^^ Ich selbst bin froh jemandem vertrauen zu können!(Ist ja im internet nicht selbstverständlich!) (Metalgarurumon95 16:47, 26. Sep. 2009 (UTC)) = Frage = Wie meinst du das?Bist du grad on? (Metalgarurumon95 17:20, 26. Sep. 2009 (UTC)) = Frage = Was möchtest du den nun wissen?Ich will auch dass wir freunde werden! Wir sind bestimmt ein super team! (Metalgarurumon95 17:27, 26. Sep. 2009 (UTC)) = Antwort = Ich heiße Marco,bin 13 jahre werde 14 jahre alt,lese und schwimme gerne. Nein egal was du magst oder auch nit ich mag dich! ^^ (Metalgarurumon95 17:32, 26. Sep. 2009 (UTC)) = Freunde = Nein ich vertraue dir völlig.Ich bin gut in deutsch und spiele gitarre. Ich fände es cool wenn wir uns mal treffen könnten!(Wenn du schon bereit dafür bist und mir vertraust! (Metalgarurumon95 17:39, 26. Sep. 2009 (UTC)) = Freunde = Klar aber wir werden bestimmt freunde! Was meinst du mit bild? = Warnung = Meine eltern mich auch,ich find dich trotzdem nett! ^^ (Metalgarurumon95 17:48, 26. Sep. 2009 (UTC)) = Bild = Meinst du mit ner e-mail? Metalgarurumon95 17:52, 26. Sep. 2009 (UTC) = Vertrauen = Ich verstehe dass du vorsichtig bist!Wow du stammst von indianern ab,COOL!Dass mit den bildern mach ich am besten morgen.Geht dass klar?Lass uns noch so schreiben! wie gets dir? Metalgarurumon95 17:57, 26. Sep. 2009 (UTC) = Störung = Ich hoffe es stört dich nicht wenn ich dir sage dass ich tiere habe und sie mag? Metalgarurumon95 17:59, 26. Sep. 2009 (UTC) = E-mail = Also die e-mail:Zwergwidder-Baunatal@web.de Metalgarurumon95 17:59, 26. Sep. 2009 (UTC) = Schreiben = Ich meine hier schreiben ein bischen besser kennen lernen! Was ist dein lieblings digimon? Metalgarurumon95 18:01, 26. Sep. 2009 (UTC) = Danke = Danke für alles wir hören uns morgen,schönen abend:Marco! Metalgarurumon95 18:38, 26. Sep. 2009 (UTC) = e-mail = Du weist dass man oben neben dem profilnamen bei dem man grade ist e-mail an benutzer schreiben kann. Dass mit dem bild geht klar,aber ich hab erst heute abend ab 17:30 Uhr Zeit.Danke für dein verständnis! grüße:Marco (Metalgarurumon95 05:39, 27. Sep. 2009 (UTC)) =Es führt jetzt zu weit= Ok Leute, es tut mir ja wirklich leid, aber das mit dem Chat und so führt jetzt doch ein wenig zu weit. Ich kann es nicht zulassen, dass das Wiki für diese Art von Chat genutzt wird, da ihr euch 100 mal kurz nacheinander auf eure Diskussionsseiten schreibt, wobei jeder Edit nur einen Satz beträgt und dieser nichtmal relevanten Inhalt hat. Was ihr privat alles so machen wollt könnt ihr über den Wikia-Chat oder irgendeine andere Plattform klären, aber bitte nichtmehr hier. Wenn es etwas wichtiges zu bereden gibt, könnt ihr das natürlich gerne auf den Diskussionsseiten tun, allerdings sollten ihr euch auf eine Seite beschränken und im Zusammenhang schreiben, also z. B. nicht für jeden Satz eine neue Überschrift bilden, obwohl eigentlich nur die Antwort auf den vorherigen Satz gepostet werden sollte. Dadurch bleibt ganz einfach alles übersichtlich, man kann die Gespräche besser verfolgen und außerdem wird der Server nicht unnötig belastet. Bitte haltet euch einfach daran. --LARSMON 11:12, 27. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Aquilamon,tut mir leid dass ich dich da reingezogen hab,tschuldigung.Ok? Lass uns in zukunft nur was zum plan oder überhaupt Digimon auf den diskussionsseiten schreiben! ^^ (Grüße:Metalgarurumon95 08:11, 30. Sep. 2009 (UTC)) Klar ist dass Ok! (Metalgarurumon95 06:35, 2. Okt. 2009 (UTC)) Hi kumpel wollte dich nur mal fragen ob ich dir irgendwie mal wieder bei dem plan helfen kann? Grüße:Metalgarurumon95 15:03, 26. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Klar, ich bin nur nicht mehr bei msn.Was jetzt? Sorry.(Metalgarurumon95 12:36, 3. Nov. 2009 (UTC)) Am besten ich schick dir mal ne mail, oder? Metalgarurumon95 10:28, 5. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab ma ne frage an dich: Hast du eigentlich auch irgendwelche artikel reingestellt?Wenn dann sag ma welche. ^^ War lange nicht mehr da (4 wochen).Hat sich irgendwas verändert? Wie gets dir? (Grüße:Metalgarurumon95 15:02, 1. Dez. 2009 (UTC)) Hast du auch so ne dank nachricht bekommen? Metalgarurumon95 08:36, 10. Dez. 2009 (UTC) = Fortsetzungen = Hey, Kumpel Ich hatte die idee dass wir vieleicht für eine fortsetzung von allen staffeln (also Digimon:01&02,tamers,frontiers und data squad) einen plan überlegen, ich fand nämlich alle gut. ^^ Wie wärs? Mfg:Metalgarurumon95 15:46, 12. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Naja damit meinte ich dass sich die Digiritter von allen Staffeln treffen, zusammentun und beide Welten vor der absoluten zerstörung bewahren. ^^ Metalgarurumon95 07:51, 14. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Hey übrigens wenn du mit mir ungestört privat schreiben möchtest meld dich doch bei 4Players an! Dort gibt es eine art Chatroom damit wir schreiben können. Es ist zwar ein spieleforum aber besser als nix, oder? Schreib ma zurück! ^^ Mfg:Metalgarurumon95 11:04, 23. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Guten rutsch! ^^ Metalgarurumon95 11:29, 30. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Liridon? Noch angemeldet? Metalgarurumon95 10:46, 29. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ja das ist komisch das es wieder läuft, habe schon einige folgen wieder gesehen. Also ich bin bei web.de wenn du das wissen wolltest, schön dass du dich mal wieder meldest, ich hab jeden tag dir geschrieben.Wieso warst du eig. nicht da??? Was hältst du von meiner allen staffeln zusammen idee? Naja Mfg:Metalgarurumon95 07:29, 30. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Alles klar ja man sorry das ich nicht so lange hier war , und ich bin noch angemeldet Dazu kann ich nur sagen : Zwei dumme ein Gedanke ! ^^ . Und ich finde die Idee durchaus machbar und gut , allerdings sollten wir uns ein Digitationsmodus aussuchen , und dann z.b DNA und so übernehmen , ich hab mir sogar schon einen Namen überlegt Digiknights VS All Evil in the Digiworld . Wir sollten vllt. die Idee von Staffel 2 so ich meine mit der zwischenwelt wo alle auftauchen ( so Flamedramon , und so ) Verstehst du . Auf jeden sollten wir irgendwie in Kontakt treten und chatten weil nix hiergegen aber ist etwas nervig. Man hört sich Aquilamon 12:38, 22. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ja schlag doch mal nen forum vor wo wir ungestört chatten könnten (außer SVZ oder ICQ) ok? Metalgarurumon95 10:37, 26. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ich hab nen tolles forum mit informationen zu Digimon gefunden.Wenn du bei google Digimon forum eingibst das erste.Wie wärs? ^^ Metalgarurumon95 08:00, 28. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ich muss mich erst noch da anmelden hab im moment aber keine zeit dazu :( Metalgarurumon95 14:58, 5. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Bin angemeldet und hab dir ne nachricht geschrieben ^^ Metalgarurumon95 10:29, 6. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Du kannst mich ab jetzt nicht mehr unter meinem festnetz erreichen! Wenn dann nur über mail, okay. Ich kann, aber im moment eh nicht auf irgendwas antworten. Ich bin nicht mehr erreichbar für ne zeit, sry. Mfg:Metalgarurumon95 12:00, 7. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Geht klar Kumpel aber was ist denn passiert .. Naja nicht schlimm denn sobald du wieder kannst dann schreiben und reden wir weiter